Rachel Summers (Earth-811)
| Aliases = Rachel Grey, Warrior White Princess , Executioner , Starchild , Baby Phoenix , Young Phoenix , Phoenix, Hound , "Red" , Ray | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly , (Jean Grey School member), (brainwashed), , , , (founding member) On Earth-811: , | Relatives = Scott Summers (Cyclops) (father, deceased); Phoenix (Jean Grey-Summers) (mother, deceased); Fiona Knoblach (Dark Mother) (alternate reality alleged maternal ancestor); William Knoblach (Clarity) (alternate reality alleged maternal ancestor); Charles Grey (alternate reality maternal ancestor); Malkin Grey (alternate reality maternal ancestor); Eleanor Grey (alternate reality maternal ancestor); Lady Jean Grey (alternate reality maternal ancestor) ; Oscar Summers (alternate reality paternal adoptive distant ancestor, deceased); Daniel Summers (alternate reality paternal distant ancestor, deceased); Amanda Mueller (Black Womb) (alternate reality paternal distant ancestor); Philip Summers (alternate reality paternal great-grandfather); Deborah Summers (alternate reality paternal great-grandmother); Christopher Summers (Corsair) (alternate reality paternal grandfather, deceased); Katherine Summers (alternate reality paternal grandmother, deceased); John Grey (alternate reality maternal grandfather, deceased); Elaine Grey (alternate reality maternal grandmother, deceased); Scott Summers (Cyclops) (alternate reality father); Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix) (alternate reality mother); Alexander Summers (Havok) (alternate reality paternal uncle); Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) (alternate reality paternal uncle, deceased); Sara Grey-Bailey (alternate reality maternal aunt, deceased); Paul Bailey (alternate reality maternal uncle, deceased); Cal'syee Neramani (Deathbird) (alternate reality paternal aunt); Julia Grey (alternate reality maternal aunt, deceased); Roger Grey (alternate reality maternal uncle, deceased); Liam Grey (alternate reality maternal uncle, deceased); Adam Neramani (X-Treme) (alternate reality paternal cousin, alleged half-uncle); Gailyn Bailey (alternate reality cousin, deceased); Joseph Bailey (alternate reality cousin, deceased); Nathaniel Grey (X-Man) (alternate reality brother); Nathan Summers (Cable) (alternate reality half-brother); Stryfe (alternate reality brother's clone); Aliya Dayspring (Jenskot) (alternate reality sister-in-law, deceased); Hope Summers (alternate reality sister-in-law, deceased); Tyler Dayspring (Genesis) (alternate reality nephew, deceased); Hope Summers (alternate reality adoptive niece); Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (alternate timeline version); Grey & Summers families (alternate reality relatives) James Howlett (Earth-616) Potential Father | Universe = Earth-811 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; War Room X, Savage Land; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Starjammer; Mutant Research Center, Muir Island; Braddock Manor, Maldon, England; Braddock Lighthouse, England; South Bronx Mutant Containment Facility, Bronx, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Rachel normally telepathically hides the Hound markings on her face. Marvel Girl exhibits a Phoenix emblem energy signature, which appears over her left eye whenever she uses her powers. After regaining a small portion of the Phoenix Force echo, the Phoenix emblem over her eye changed from a gold phoenix emblem to an electric blue flame in the shape of a phoenix. As a result of an attack by the Shi'ar Empire Death Commandos, Rachel now has a Phoenix tattoo on her back. | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = , honorary UK citizen | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, teacher; former resistance fighter, hound | Education = High School level studies at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, some college level education | Origin = Mutant and daughter of Phoenix | PlaceOfBirth = Eastern United States of Earth-811 | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne; John Romita Jr. | First = X-Men #141 | HistoryText = Days of Future Past Rachel Anne Summers is the mutant daughter of Scott Summers and Phoenix (Jean Grey-Summers) in an alternate timeline. According to Rachel, Jean Grey from her reality mirrored the modern era Jean Grey, but when this Jean was captured by Sentinels and piloted a spacecraft back to Earth, the Phoenix Force bonded with her, instead of placing her in a cocoon and replacing her. Another notable difference was when Jean/Phoenix returned to the home of her parents and, driven by Dark Phoenix's rage, demonstrated her powers in front of them, her father realized that, as a telepath, Jean could feel the subconscious fear that her parents and sister felt in her presence and, realizing that this was causing her pain that she could not block out, chose not to cast her out, as he did in the modern era. As a result, Phoenix did not commit suicide after the Shi'ar duel of honor (as she had in the modern era). Instead, Jean married Scott and had a single child, whom they named Rachel Anne Summers. Being born from the Phoenix Force merging with Jean, Rachel inherited both her mother's potential for telepathic and telekinetic powers and the ability to tap into the limitless power of the Phoenix Force. Raised at Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Rachel met and befriended fellow mutant Franklin Richards, the son of Fantastic Four members, Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman. When her powers manifested, Rachel joined the New Mutants, a younger generation of X-Men brought together to carry-on Professor Xavier's dream of a peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants. In the mainstream reality, the X-Men prevented the assassination of anti-mutant Senator Robert Kelly; however, in Rachel’s timeline, Senator Kelly was killed. The assassination caused intense widespread public paranoia against mutants, and, in the next presidential election, an anti-mutant candidate won. Around this time, Rachel's mother was killed in a nuclear explosion in Pittsburg reportedly caused by the X-Men's old enemy, Mastermind. The anti-mutant outrage led to a genetic purity act, rendering the X-Men fugitives. The Mutant Registration Act further resulted in a dystopian future as the mutant hunting Sentinel robots, unleashed by the anti-mutant president’s administration to contain and eliminate mutantkind, decided that the best way to do so was to take over the United States. Over the subsequent years, they killed or imprisoned virtually all known superhuman beings within North America, including Rachel's father. Hound One day, while Rachel was still a child, the X-Men's base of operations, at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, was attacked and demolished by federal troops. One of the only survivors at the school was Rachel, whom the soldiers found by the side of Prof. Xavier's body. The soldiers used drugs to neutralize Rachel's developing psionic powers, before she was tortured and brainwashed in the laboratory of the sadistic Ahab. Following extensive behavior modification, Rachel became a mutant "hound", using her psionic powers to hunt down other mutants for the authorities. Rachel's superiors branded her face with a grotesque, irremovable pattern of tattoos to mark her as a Hound and forced her to wear a leash. Rachel occasionally killed mutants herself and it is known that some of those were people she loved. Rachel's grief and shame at what she was forced to do as a hound and her anguish over the deaths of her parents and friends deeply scarred her soul, leaving her bitter and intolerant toward humans who persecute mutants. During one sadistic torture session imposed on her by Ahab, the pain helped Rachel break her brainwashing, letting her rebel and attack, Ahab, permanently scarring his face. South Bronx Mutant Internment Center No longer of use as a hound, Rachel was placed in the South Bronx Mutant Containment Facility, where she rejoined the surviving members of the X-Men in a plan to end the Sentinels' reign by changing history. There, Rachel befriended Wolverine, Magneto, Katherine "Kate" Pryde, and the adult Franklin, who later became her lover. Within the camp, Rachel and Franklin found a way to break their power-neutralizing collars. Changing the Past Rachel used her psionic powers to exchange the consciousness and spirit of the adult X-Man Kate with that of Pryde's teenage self, as she existed at a time just before the attempt on Kelly's life. It was hoped that the adult Kate, in her younger self's body at that earlier time, could warn the X-Men about the assassination attempt, so they could stop it, thereby preventing the chain of events from occurring that led to the Sentinels' rule. However, history could not be changed in this manner and Rachel, as it turned out, actually caused Kate to exchange psyches not with her younger self in the past of her own reality, but in the mainstream reality. While Kate was sent back to take over her teenaged self's body, the other X-Men escaped the camp, taking Kate's unconscious body with them. Kate succeeded in preventing Kelly's assassination in the mainstream reality, after which the Pryde’s psyches returned to their proper times and realities. On her return, Kate found that other X-Men, except for Rachel, had all died in an attack on the Sentinels' Manhattan headquarters. Phoenix Force Investigating why their efforts did not succeed in changing her reality, Rachel sent her astral self into that past as well, also arriving in the mainstream reality, subsequently learning Kate had crossed timestreams. While floating above New York City, in preparation for her return, Rachel's meditative astral form was found by the Phoenix Force, a powerful cosmic force that had been linked to Jean of the mainstream reality. Fascinated by Rachel, the alternate reality child of Grey and the Force its self, the Force read her mind and was impressed that Rachel had not given into despair after all she had experienced. Sending a portion of itself in the future of Rachel's reality with Rachel, the Force met Kate, after Rachel passed-out from the strain of the time travel. Kate bargained with the Force to save Rachel from the Sentinels' rule and to keep her from remembering the horrors she had experienced. The Force agreed to boost Rachel's powers, so she could physically travel back in time, not just psychically. Kate still did not give up her vain hope of altering her reality's history. Kate hypnotized Rachel into using her psionic powers to tap into the Phoenix Force and send herself back in time when Kate said the words "Dark Phoenix". Thus, Kate hoped that Rachel herself could change history. The next day, Rachel and Kate illegally entered the laboratory of Project Nimrod, which was the attempt to construct the most highly advanced Sentinel possible with the technology of that time, in the hopes of sabotaging the project. Kate planted a nuclear device, hoping to fool the regime into thinking Rachel had died, but the Nimrod prototype attacked Kate moments before the bomb detonated. Kate survived, due to phasing, but she suffered terminal radiation poisoning. Pursued by guards, Rachel and Kate locked themselves within the laboratory, whose walls were proofed against Kate's mutant power to phase through solid matter. Rachel believed herself and Kate to be trapped, but Kate said the words that caused Rachel to project herself back through time. Project Nimrod's creation, the Sentinel Nimrod, then fired on Kate and traveled back in time to find Rachel. Rachel in the Present Rachel found herself physically transported, body and mind, to a time shortly before the present, but, like Kate's spirit, Rachel had traveled not to the past of her reality, but to the past of the mainstream reality. Rachel went to Prof. Xavier's mansion, but could not bring herself to stay, on realizing that she had come back to the wrong reality, and fled without identifying herself. Pursued by the psychic vampire Selene, Rachel stumbled into a nearby nightclub, where she was in the process of being thrown out by the bouncer, when the club's owner, Nicholas "Nick" Damiano intervened. Seeing her distress, Nick took Rachel back to his apartment and generously offered his assistance to her. Shortly after, while taking a bubble bath in his bathroom, Rachel sensed something was amiss when she was suddenly unable to sense his thoughts. She found him in his dining room, where he had made dinner for the two of them and was horrified to find him dead--his life-force drained from him by Selene. Rachel fought the psychic vampire, but was ultimately rescued by the timely arrival of the X-Men. After Prof. Xavier read her mind, Rachel was invited to the school. In the School for Gifted Youngsters, Rachel was tutored by Professor X and trained in the use of her powers in the Danger Room. X-Men Later while out with Amara Aquilla, Rachel sensed Selene and the pair decided to attack her and were defeated, then rescued by the X-Men. Later, Rachel overheard Nightcrawler state that Jean had also died in that reality. Rachel next battled Kulan Gath with the Avengers and X-Men and after most of the heroes perished, Magik and Dr. Strange traveled back in time to before it happened, erasing the event. Rachel tagged along as the X-Men next battled Thunderbird, brother to the original Thunderbird and blaming Prof. Xavier for his brother's death, and the Hellions to rescue Banshee. To rescue Banshee, the X-Men had to infiltrate the NORAD, North American Aerospace Defense Command, and were officially outlawed. Rachel was with the X-Men later, when they were later caught on camera battling the Juggernaut and Nimrod. After siding with the Juggernaut, it appeared to the public that the X-Men were aiding a felon. Rachel then, went on to rescue the Power Pack from the Morlocks and battled the Beyonder. Rachel later battled the Gladiators to rescue the New Mutants, Sunspot and Magma, from their old teammate, Karma. While fighting the Gladiators, the Beyonder brought-out Magik's dark half, the Darkchylde. Illyana Rasputin teleported her friends to Limbo and attacked them, until Kitty Pryde used Illyana's Soulsword on her and returned her to her natural form. Phoenix Rachel was still shocked to learn of the supposed "death" of Jean in this reality and visited the home of Grey's parents while they were absent, where she found a holo-empathic crystal that was imbued with an imprint of Grey's personality. Unaware that Jean had not actually been Phoenix, Rachel refused to believe that Jean could be evil, as people claimed Phoenix was, and she decided to claim the name and power of Phoenix as her own birthright. Through her own actions, Rachel sought to redeem the name Phoenix in this reality. Rachel also believed that as the new Phoenix, she could use her power to help her fellow mutants and, thereby, atone for what she had done as a hound in her own reality. Sensing this, the Force awoke within Rachel, allowing access to its power. It was at this moment, while holding the crystal, that Rachel first manifested about her the bird-shaped aura of energy associated with the previous Phoenix. From that time on, Rachel was able to draw to a limited extent upon the vast power of the cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force. The alien being known as the Beyonder once hinted that Rachel could potentially become equal in power to the previous Phoenix. Now calling herself Phoenix, Rachel joined the X-Men. After sensing Scott Summers (Cyclops) of the mainstream reality was in danger, Rachel met him and did not tell him of her true origins, while stopping a scheme of Loki's. Later, Magneto joined the X-Men, per Prof. Xavier's request, and he, completely out of character, stopped Rachel from killing a human that shot at her, stating that she would only prove them right that mutants are murderers. At this time, the Beyonder brought a young mutant, named Boom-Boom, to the mansion and the X-Men and New Mutants instinctively attacked them. After showing her new uniform of the Phoenix to her teammates, upsetting Cyclops, the X-Men later traveled to Asgard to rescue Storm and the New Mutants from one of Loki's schemes and battled Fenris. After defeating Fenris, Rachel met her alternate reality, infant, half-brother, Nathan Christopher Charles Summers, and created a psi-bond with him, while promising to protect him and always be there for him. Rachel later took it upon herself to rid the universe of the threat of the Beyonder. After approaching him, he granted Rachel the full power that the previous Phoenix had possessed and gave her the choice to kill him or save the X-Men, after he had put them all in life-or-death situations. After saving them all, Rachel explained that knowledge and maturity must be won and deserved and left to rebuild San Francisco. Later, Rachel decided to simply destroy the entire universe and have it all start over without the Beyonder, by stealing the life force of the X-Men and Starjammers, but Storm's soul convinced her otherwise, after hearing the thoughts of every living being in existence, and Rachel returned the X-Men and Starjammers to life and the Beyonder reclaimed the power shortly thereafter. While staying with Jessica Drew, the X-Men were beaten by Freedom Force and about to be taken-in, until the intervention of Officer Bree Morrell, and the X-Men returned to New York. Returning home, Rachel attempted to telekinetically heal her teammate, Wolverine, and opened her mind to his. However, because she no longer possessed the enhanced power the Beyonder had given her, she inadvertently worsened his condition. This, along with a great deal of hostility and animosity from the other X-Men for taking their life-forces without their consent caused Rachel to flee the Morlock tunnels in anguish. Soon after, Rachel found herself in front of the ruins of Nick Damiano's apartment, but she had found herself unable to remember his name. Frustraed by this and enraged with Selene, she decided to kill for her attack when she first arrived in the mainstream timeline and for murdering Nick. Rachel sought out Fredrich Von Roeham, Selene's aide-de-camp and used her telepathy to force him to help her gain entrance to the Hellfire Club mansion, where she assaulted and quickly overpowered Selene. Wolverine, mentally sensing Rachel's intentions, tracked her to the mansion and stabbed her in the chest to prevent her from vengefully murdering Selene. Nearing death and fleeing to heal herself, Rachel was pursed by the X-Men, the Hellfire Club, and Nimrod. While the others battled each other, Rachel was fooled by the six-armed sorceress Spiral and taken to the alternate dimension of Mojoverse, where she was held prisoner for several months. Excalibur After being enslaved as a hit television show by Mojo, Rachel eventually escaped to London, where she was tracked by Warwolves. Rachel was captured by Gatecrasher and the Technet, who were hired by Saturnyne to eliminate Rachel as a threat to the entire universe. The combined efforts of Rachel, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Meggan Puceanu, and Captain Britain resulted in their escape and the defeat of the Technet and the Warwolves. After learning that the X-Men had all died, Rachel suggested that the group stay together to continue Professor Xavier and King Arthur's dreams of equality and together they formed the British super-team Excalibur. After rescuing hostages in a nightclub, Rachel was introduced to Nigel Frobisher, who unsuccessfully attempted to ask her out. Rachel met Nigel again and, after she read his mind and realized his sleazy intentions, telekinetically pushed him away. Later, Rachel attempted to rescue Shadowcat, who was posing as Rachel, from her plan to find the remaining Warwolves, but Kitty was captured. After saving people from a subway train, Rachel felt Shadowcat being skinned by the Warwolves and held her consciousness together, while tracking her to the Warwolves' hide-out. Excalibur rescued Shadowcat, who's intangibility saved her life, and placed the Warwolves on display at the zoo. The team moved into their new headquarters, Captain Britain's Braddock Lighthouse. Following a trail of counterfeit money, Excalibur traveled to Murderworld and battled the Crazy Gang, to rescue Captain Britain's ex girlfriend, Courtney Ross. While battling the Crazy Gang, Rachel felt her baby brother cry-out for help, due to the Inferno and the demon, N'Astrih's attempt to sacrifice him, and Excalibur's bodies were switched with members of the Crazy Gang, except Rachel who, somehow, merged with Executioner. After Kitty entered a virus into the Murderworld computers and sent Arcade into Murderworld, Kitty phased into Rachel, in-order for Rachel's telepathy to reassert her control. Sensing another distress call from her brother, due to his mother's attempt to sacrifice him, Rachel left for the Empire State Building. Upon arriving, Rachel confronted the Goblin Queen, whom she had mistaken for her mother. Rachel was changed by the magic of the demonic invasion, becoming a mannequin. The demon Crotus, servant to N'Astirh, sensed the Phoenix Force within her, and hoped to marry Rachel, in order to bind the power of the Phoenix Force to his will, but the ceremony was prevented by Nightcrawler, and Rachel returned herself to normal. Shadowcat had acquired Illyana's Soulsword and eldritch armor, and Kitty battled Meggan, now calling herself the Goblin Princess, until the Goblin Princess returned her to normal. After the demonic invasion, Rachel went to visit her brother on X-Factor's Celestial Ship, where she learned that Jean was still alive. Not wanting to alert Jean to her presence, Rachel sat on a cloud and entertained baby Nathan, then flew off before Jean could notice her. After briefly returning to the School for Gifted Youngsters, Excalibur returned home to rescue W.H.O. from the Lightning Force, alternate reality versions of themselves, then negotiated the return of Dr. Moira Mactaggert. During the battle, Rachel was shocked to see there was no alternate reality version of herself in the Lightning Force. Upon returning to the Lighthouse, Rachel and Kitty found that the Soulsword had appeared, embedded in bedrock. Despite using the full extent of power permitted by the Phoenix Force, Rachel was unable to remove the sword, which she surmised only Kitty could remove. At this time, a competition grew between Rachel and Kitty over the affections of W.H.O. member Alistaire Stuart, whom Kitty had developed a crush on (though he ignored this crush), while he found himself attracted to Rachel. After returning to the exchange of Dr. MacTaggert and the Highland Flyer crew with the Lightning Force Reichsrail Train, Reichsminister MacTaggart threw a nuclear grenade and Widget teleported Excalibur and Alistaire into another dimension. End of Time After many adventures with Excalibur, Rachel finally managed to return to the future she had come from. While she couldn't change her past, Phoenix and her teammates were able to change the directives of all the Sentinels of the era to preserve all life, thereby ending the genocide that had prevailed for years. On the return journey, Captain Britain was lost in the timestream and it was discovered that Rachel had to exchange places with him for him to return. Phoenix sacrificed herself to exile in the timestream, to save her teammate. There, Rachel diverged into two timelines. One Rachel became stranded the late 37th century, 100 years after Apocalypse conquered the world, and became Mother Askani, founder of the Clan Askani. Gaunt, a cyborg prisoner from over two billion years in the future who was imprisoned two billion years further into the future at the end of time on the Borderline reality, located the other Rachel in the timestream and guided her to his domain, depowering her. After he enslaved Phoenix, Gaunt forced her to telepathically summon Cable, the adult version of her alternate reality half-brother Nathan Christopher, for his freedom. The Dark Sisterhood of the modern era did not want Cable to aid their enemy, the Mother Askani version of Rachel, and offered Gaunt his freedom to defeat Cable. To obey the Sisterhood and eager to face a worthy adversary, Gaunt battled Cable for Rachel's freedom. Gaunt easily outfought Cable, who only managed to land a single blow, but this blow ultimately won the fight, however, as Gaunt inadvertently absorbed Cable's more virulent form of the Techno-Organic Virus. After Phoenix distracted him, the virus completely incapacitated Gaunt with it's aggressive spread, with his systems unable to restore him for a millennium or more. Cable returned Rachel to the modern ear with him. With her own timeline erased and having been abandoned by the Phoenix Force, Rachel decided to retire from the costumed adventuring life and began attending college. Soon after, Rachel became embroiled in the Dark Sisterhood's attempted takeover of the United States. Rachel aided Cable in defeating the Sisterhood and their leader, Finality, after which she returned to college. Cable promised he wouldn't tell anyone she was back. Months later, Rachel was captured by the mutant predator Elias Bogan, who used her as his pet telepath, enslaving other mutants to do his bidding. After Bogan's defeat at the hands of the X-Treme X-Men team, Rachel was freed from his telepathic control and rejoined the X-Men, taking the code name Marvel Girl to honor the memory of her mother. She has also changed her last name to "Grey" becoming Rachel Grey possibly to express disapproval at her father's continuing relationship with Emma Frost, though she and Emma have made a truce of sorts during one of the team's missions in Hong Kong. After House of M and Decimation, where most of the world's mutants lost their powers, the government had Sentinels instituted at the X-Mansion to protect the mutants in case any enemies used this low point to attack. Though their intentions were good this time, it reminded Rachel too much of the previous timeline when Sentinels herded mutants into concentration camps. Rachel spent some time with her grandparents, bonding with her grandfather. At a family reunion with all her relatives, a commando unit under the order of the Shi'ar attacked the party, killing everyone including Rachel's grandparents, in hopes of wiping out the Grey genome. Though unable to kill her, they were able to graft a death mark on her back that would allow them to find her wherever she went. The only remaining member of the Grey family now left on Earth besides Rachel is Cable. Afterward, at the graves of the Grey family, Rachel vowed a terrible vengeance on the Shi'ar and was quoted as saying: "I'm not my mom. I'm not the Phoenix. I'm my own woman. And by the time I'm done...they'll wish I WERE the Phoenix." Starjammers While searching for Charles Xavier, Rachel's uncle Vulcan forced her to unveil the truth about his dark past. She extracted Darwin's sentience from his body, and Vulcan flew off to exact revenge on D'Ken and the Shi'ar Empire. Rachel put her own vengeful urges aside and accompanied a small team, organized by Xavier, to pursue her uncle into Shi'ar space. Word reached a secret order of the government, that lineage of the Phoenix Force was heading in their direction. An assassin named Korvus was sent to eliminate Rachel, but when his blade touched her, a portion of its power was transferred over to her. The two also shared each other's memories and the power she absorbed slowly started influencing Rachel's behavior. She created a darker uniform, pursued a romance with Korvus, and killed her opponents freely. The X-Men met up with the Starjammers, and the assembly battled the Shi'ar coup that Vulcan had aligned himself with. After Rachel witnessed her grandfather (Corsair) death, Lilandra sent more than half of the X-Men back to Earth. Havok, Polaris, and Rachel were left stranded in space. They joined the Starjammers and lead the resistance against the new Shi'ar Empire, now under the control of Vulcan and his wife Deathbird In the weeks that followed, Rachel discovered that a secret order of the Shi'ar Empire was responsible for the massacre of her mother's family. She had been having dreams about that tragic day and also ended her relationship with Korvus. When a hostile alien race calling themselves the Scy'ar Tal ("Death to the Shi'ar") destroyed a Shi'ar inhabited planet known as Feather's Edge, Vulcan called a cease fire with the Starjammers. Rachel was strongly against it and was then introduced to Chancellor Araki's bodyguards, who turn out to be the Shi'ar Death Commandos (the assassins physically responsible for wiping out most of the Greys) She was restrained by Polaris, but vowed vengeance upon them. Rachel assisted the unlikely team-up in preventing the Scy'ar Tal from exacting their plan of genocide. Unfortunately when Vulcan gained the upper-hand he turned the Scy’ar Tal’s own weapon against them. Rachel fought Gladiator to a standstill until Korvus was struck by a converted resistance member (General Ka'ardum). She took his unconscious body and flew from the scene, just as Vulcan wiped out the entire Scy'ar Tal fleet and the area surrounding the M'Kraan Crystal. While with the Starjammers, in battle with Vulcan's new guard, the fragment of the "blue" Phoenix within her and Korvus' blade mysteriously left them. The "hound" markings reappeared on Rachel's face. In agreement with the Inhumans she along with the other Starjammers and the Guardians of the Galaxy assaulted a Shi'ar vessel in order to free Lilandra hoping to end the conflict while restoring her to the throne. Even without her Phoenix powers she was powerful enough to entrap Gladiator in a illusion in order to keep him distracted from battle. Their gambit payed off and the group was able to free Lilandra. Rachel was Lilandra's bodyguard along with the rest of the Starjammers. On the home planet of the Shi'ar, Lilandra assumed her throne, but while making a ceremonial gesture was killed by the possessed Darkhawk. The only person who perceived this was Rachel, since Darkhawk was shielded from the perceptions of others. After Lilandra was assassinated, Rachel fought along side the Starjammers against the Shi'ar Guard and Araki, who had summoned the same Shi'ar commandos that killed Rachel's family and branded her with the Shi'ar death mark. Rachel used her powers to implode Black Cloak's head, saying "He was the one...He killed my family," though killing him didn't make her feel happier. She along with the rest of the Starjammers regrouped later on and mourned the Shi'ar as they doubted that they would recover from this war. Age of X After the events of the Age of X, Revenant told Scott Summers that she is actually a mental manifestation of Rachel Summers, who is still in deep space. Scott promised her that they would return her home. Regenesis Rachel agreed to go with Logan and start the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Avengers vs X-Men Rachel was contacted by Cyclops who asked her to feed the Avengers false information about the whereabouts of Hope Summers. She agreed and sent the Avengers on wild goose chases across the world. She proceeded to leave the school to join the battle on the side of her fellow mutants against the Avengers. She later helped the X-Men search for Hope, but with Hope copying her telepathic abilities, Rachel was not able to locate her. Rachel then battled against Cyclops and the Phoenix Five and helped both the Avengers and X-Men take him down. After the Avengers vs X-Men, Rachel remains at the Jean Grey School. Rachel along with Psylocke interrogates John Sublime when he surrenders to the X-Men, during which Arkea takes possession of Omega Sentinel. Rachel is upset with Storm's decision to have Karima killed to stop Arkea and questions her leadership abilities. As another Arkea sample is revealed, Rachel is arguing with John Sublime. There hints of a romance blossoming between the two. Accompanying her team to Japan where they plan to kill the rest of the Arkea samples, Rachel was quickly defeated by Madelyne Pryor. While investigating what seemed like an alien invasion, the team found Rachel's aunt: The Shi'ar Deathbird. With Monet and Psylocke's combined telepathy, they found out that Deathbird had been experimented on and was pregnant. During this trip in space, Rachel confronted D'Keth, the Shi'ar responsible for her family's death. Tempted to let him die at their enemies' hand, she eventually saved him, and asked by him how he could repay himself, she showed her family's massacre memories instead. | Powers = Rachel is a mutant classified as a "[[Mutant Power Level Classification#Class Omega|'Class Omega']] (contact)", as well as the daughter of the Phoenix. Rachel inherited enormous psionic powers from her mother and has limited control over her powerful telepathy and telekinesis. Marvel Girl has developed an electric blue Phoenix emblem energy signature, which appears over her left eye whenever she uses her powers. According to Jat Vor-Thrul, Rachel measures a 9-Tau-9 on the Kiatna Psi-Scale. Not only does this imply that there is a measurable scale for beings of her impressive power, but that people with such power are considered valuable, as the Salvagers seemingly took her for profit. When D'Spayre fed on her, her despair was of "Cosmic-Level". *''Empathy: On many occasions, Rachel has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. '''Telepathy': can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. She has not always had access to her telepathy due to mental blocks. Even when her powers are inhibited, Rachel's telepathic abilities are honed to sense residual energy. *''Telepathic Defense: Telepathy can manifest in a number of ways *Telepathic Relay:The power to use oneself as a telepathic relay station to communicate with multiple people. *Telepathic Cloak: Can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *Psychic Shadow: ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around her. Can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance that of a shadow. 'Telepathic Camouflage: The ability to alter the apparent physical appearance of oneself and others by altering the perceptions of those around them. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). The only limit to this ability, if one exists, is imposed by the number of people the telepath is trying to deceive, not necessarily the number of people the telepath is attempting to camouflage. *Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *Mental Sedation: The ability to telepathically "sedate" one's victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as a telepath continues to "sedate" them. *Personality Alteration: She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *Trauma Healing: The ability to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. *Telepathic Control & Manipulation: The ability to manipulate other people's minds achieving a variety of effects up to and including mind control. *Mental Manipulation: she has the ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing him to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills and common sense. *Absorb Information: The ability to quickly process and store information by mental transference. *Pain Inducement: The ability to induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of the victim. *Telepathic Tracking: The ability to enable a telepath to track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. *Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as her own. *'''Mental Attacks:The ability to release/use mental powers to various attacks. *''Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *Mind Transferal: The ability to transfer both the mind and powers of the user into other host bodies should their own physical body somehow be destroyed. *Neural Jumpstart: The ability to increase the speed of synapses in the brain, allowing them to increase another's powers to incredible levels, with a temporary effect. *Telepathic Illusions: ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *'Illusionary Environment':The power to change the appearance of one's environment via illusions. *Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *'Psychic Bolt Projection': Release low powered projectiles of psychic energy/power. *'Psychic Ball Projection': Create and launch spheres of psychic energy/power. *'Psychic Beam Emission': Release beams of psychic energy/power. *'Psychic Bomb Generation': Create bombs/explosions of energy/power. *'Psychic Combat':The power to fuse psychic energy into physical combat. *'Psychic Constructs': The ability to make tangible objects using there mind. *'Psychic Attacks':The power to release/use psychic energy/power to various attacks. *Dilate Power: The ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *Intuitive Multilingual: The ability to intuitively translating new languages. *Astral Projection: can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the Astral Plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. *'Astral Trapping':The ability to restrain or trap Astral Beings. *Mind Transferal: able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. *Memory Manipulation: The ability to read, erase, implant, project, recall, exchange, absorb, and restore the memories of a person or group of people. *Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *'Telepathic Combat':The ability to utilize telepathy in combination of physical combat. *Precognition: Occasionally Rachel has shown the ability to Have Precognitive Dreaming. *Retrocognition: The ability to see events of the past. *Psychometry: The ability for someone to divine information about an object or living subject, simply by coming into close contact with it or something associated with said object or subject (something/someone contacted or used by the subject, etc.). Some with the ability can even act as mediums for residual energies and, as such, can experience talents or memories temporarily from touching an object previously owned by someone else, or tell the past or future of a subject by touching an object owned by or associated with the subject. '''Telekinesis': Possesses telekinetic abilities allowing her to exercise very fine control over objects, including herself. The exact limit in terms of weight and mass with respect to her telekinetic powers has yet to be defined. *''Intuitive aptitude:'' Can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled her to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Rachel could detect if a seal was hermetic or not by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. Can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules by the amount of atoms present. *''Matter Alteration:'' As the Phoenix, has shown the ability to alter molecular and atomic structures and the ability to alter molecular valences, or even rewrite her own genome. Rachel has also been able to create a micro black hole. *''Matter Transmutation: She can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood into gold, plant into crystal, and cause physical bodies to disintegrate by altering their molecular structure, etc) *Psionic Spikes:'' Ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *'Psionic Healing':The power to heal using psychic energy. *'Psionic Manipulation':The ability to possess all existing psychic/psionic/mental powers. *''Psychic Forcefield:'' Ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air, withstand Jovian atmospheric pressures, and even repel nuclear weapon attacks). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown. Rachel has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to her body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Concussive Blasts:'' Can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from her brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *'Telekinetic Blast':Power to emit blasts of telekinetic energy. *''Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: A variation of TK where one focuses primarily on physically augmenting all their biological functions (i.e. strength, speed, durability, etc.) to superhuman levels into order to better complement physical fighting styles. This also works in conjunction with TK Force barriers applied to a skin layer enabling a protective force armor used to manipulate objects that are on the same surface as the user (such as the ground) or to fly by pushing their own body through the air (this usually requires effort though) *Tactile Telekinesis:The power to utilize a personal force field of telekinetic energy. *Telekinetic Regeneration:The power to regenerate via telekinetic influence. *Electromagnetic Pulses: The ability to use telekinesis to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of one's brain and generate electromagnetic pulses that disrupt electronics.10 *Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating herself, she can “fly” for very long distances and at varying speeds. *''Inanimate Disintegration: The ability to disintegrate objects into almost nothing *Psionic Firebird: The ability to manifest her telekinesis as a psionic firebird, whose claws can inflict both physical and mental damage. *Energy Manipulation:The ability to telekinetically manipulate various types of the energy from electromagnetic spectrum. *Light Manipulation: The ability to control light to various effects.13 '''Time Travel': Possesses the psionic power to displace herself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. She could apparently travel in astral form as well. She could also travel to points in the future. In conjunction with Marvel Girl's ability to astral travel through astral projection, Rachel can combine her telepathy with her abilities to manipulate time. *''Chronoskimming: allows her to temporarily transplant a person's mind and send it through time into a younger/older version, or a close ancestor/descendant, or as a disembodied astral form. This probably accomplished through the combination of two powers, telepathy and chronokinesis. Rachel combines her ability to manipulate time with her telepathy and telekinesis with varied effects including: *Chrono-Shield: the unconscious emanation of a fourth dimensional pulse which creates a chrono-shield protecting her from changes in the timeline. *Psychometric Projections: ability to mentally project past events. Rachel can also use her powers of telepathy and telekinesis in which give the following powers/abilities. *'Psychic Energy Manipulation':The ability to manipulate psychic energy. *Interstellar Travel: A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light *Cosmic Pyrokinesis: Rachel, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, can create 'cosmic' fire under any conditions- even the impossible ones such as in the vacuum of space or underwater. This fire does not require oxygen to burn, and burns so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. Rachel has perfect control over this fire, and it only consumes what she wills. Typically it manifests as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings. It is unclear whether this fire is an extension of her powerful telekinesis or a more general property of the Phoenix Force, or it is possible that she can create her very powerful 'cosmic' fire by the combination of both her extended telekinesis power and Phoenix Force as the result of her status as the one true Phoenix. It is certainly true that the cosmic fire is literal punctuation to the Phoenix's purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work' and 'burn through lies'. *Atmokinesis: Rachel is capable of manipulating and creating cosmic weather. It can create cosmic storms, solar flares, geomagnetic storms, cosmic rays, coronal mass ejection and black holes. It was thanks to this that Storm could find Dark Phoenix, by tracking the disturbances on the weather the she was generating. *Immortality: Rachel has at some fundamental level,and as such Rachel can never truly die and she does not age. Upon the death of her corporeal form, Rachel spends time in the The White Hot Room doing 'Phoenix work'. Rachel's can also restore her body to life, although there appears to be some unknown limitation to how quickly it can successfully accomplish this following her death. '''Phoenix Force Avatar': For a time, Rachel was also bonded to the Phoenix Force as "the one true Phoenix," and had its cosmic powers at her disposal. As Phoenix, Rachel's abilities are enhanced to their ultimate levels, limited only by her force of will and breadth of imagination. As Phoenix, she has manipulated matter on an atomic and universal scale, generated and controlled an form of energy in virtually any conceivable amount, absorbed energy from sources as great as a supernova, manipulated time and space, created space warps for instantaneous travel, and enhanced her strength to immeasurable levels. Rachel demonstrated heightened psi-powers as well as the ability to manipulate energy and lifeforces, and a limited cosmic awareness. Rachel's connection to the Phoenix power was lost in the distant future. Rachel's connection to the Phoenix power was lost in the distant future and did not return with her when she traveled back to the modern era. Recently, Marvel Girl absorbed a residual echo of the Phoenix Force left in the sword of a previous host, a Shi'ar named Rook'shir. Its full effects are unknown at this time. It was revealed that the power Rachel has is not the true Phoenix Force, but a shadow or echo of it, it was easier to control, but less powerful. It has disappeared along with the sword. Rachel created a psi-bond with her half-brother Nathan Summers shortly after his birth. It is unknown if that link still exists. | Abilities = Rachel Summers has trained with Nightcrawler in hand-to-hand combat, learned lock-picking skills from Storm, and has some experience in vehicular repair and the use of advanced weaponry and technology. | Strength = Normal human female with intensive regular exercise. When possessing the Phoenix Force, Rachel had superhuman strength with an unknown upper limit | Weaknesses = Even with the powers of the Phoenix, magic and magical objects prove to be an enigma for Rachel's powers. When the Soulsword appeared near the Excalibur lighthouse headquarters seeking Kitty Pryde to become its new wielder, Rachel attempted to remove it from the bedrock it had embedded itself into in order to alleviate her friend's apprehension. Despite using the full extent of power permitted by the Phoenix Force, Rachel was unable to remove the sword which she surmised only Kitty Pryde could remove. This could be the reason why Rachel has not telekinetically removed the Shi'ar deathmark on her back, although Nightcrawler theorized that this was only because Rachel didn't wish to remove it. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, her own powers; formerly Starjammer. | Weapons = | Notes = * There are some glaring inconsistencies in Rachel's history. For example in "Days of Future Past", Kate clearly states that Professor Xavier was assassinated with Senator Kelly, but when Rachel went back in time, she clearly remembers Professor Xavier being killed by the US Army years later, along with Nightcrawler, who in fact escaped the massacre to be killed by her later. And in she states that Professor X was killed by Hellfire Club soldiers. * She apparently could not remove the death mark now grafted onto her back, but Nightcrawler theorized that this was only because Rachel didn't wish to remove it. * In it was clearly stated that Rachel was not Scott Summers biological child, with things hinting at Logan being the father. | Trivia = * Although not confirmed to be an Omega level mutant, she has displayed abilities and feats that are consistent with one, such as manipulating matter on a molecular level , telepathically scanning the planet , overwhelming Quentin Quire telepathically , and creating a black hole . | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Marvel Girl * [http://askani.strength-within.net/ Askani Rising - a Rachel Summers fansite] * The Phoenix Force }} Category:British Category:Time Travelers Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Psychometry Category:Chronokinesis Category:Power Sensing Category:Astral Projection Category:Summers Family Category:Phoenix Force Category:Grey Family Category:Jean Grey School faculty Category:Hounds Category:Severe Threats Category:Utopians Category:9-Tau-9 Category:Class Omega Characters Category:Cosmic Level Threats Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Order of K'Thari Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Flight